Quest For Honor
by mangamania
Summary: Serena was the kind of girl that had always dreamed of following in her father's footsteps & become a knight. But she never knew that when her opportunity came, it would lead 2 things that Serena never knew was real, she just thought it was a story...


**The Sword, The Stone, and An Adventure That Lasts a Lifetime: The Quest for Honor**

our whole title didn't fit ' This is a story written by Sailormoon489 and yours truly, Mangamania!! ^-^ plz enjoy and send tons of reviews!!!!!

The story is a somewhat take off/ crossover of Quest For Camelot, so u might want to watch it on youtube or whatever, of course we don't own either Quest For Camelot or Sailor Moon, well i have a dvd, but thats different, but it would be sooo cool if we did. and we just own our own ideas for the story.

Summary: Serena was the kind of girl that had always dreamed of following in her father's footsteps into becoming a knight. But she never knew that when her opportunity came, it would lead to things that Serena never knew was real and just thought it was a bedtime story...

* * *

Summary: Serena was the kind of girl that had always dreamed of following in her father's footsteps into becoming a knight. But she never knew that when her opportunity came, it would lead to things that Serena never knew was real and just thought it was a bedtime story...

**Chapter 1 Prologue Part 1: Death of a Moon Kingdom**

It was a beautiful, wonderful day on the Moon. The Earth looked so breathtaking and the sun was shining brightly on both the Earth and Moon.

It had been almost two years from when the Earth Queen, Queen Athena, had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, who was given the name, Endymion. The Moon Queen, Queen Selene, was a good lifelong friend with the Queen Athena and they had come to the agreement that if she had a daughter, then the Moon Princess would marry Prince Endymion.

King Accolon and Queen Selene had been trying and trying to have a daughter ever since the Earth Prince was born… and then one day, their prayers were answered when the Queen Selene had given birth to a beautiful golden blonde-haired, bright blue eyed baby girl she named Serenity. The Kingdom was happy for their new heir to the Moon throne and was proud of their amazing Queen for such a successful birth.

Three days after the young Princess' birth, King Accolon and Queen Selene held a celebration where Kings, Queens, Dukes, Counts and Nobles from all over the galaxy had arrived to give the young Princess gifts welcoming her to life.

The Inner Planets Guardians also had a gift for the new born Princess. The soldiers had daughters, that were just a few months older than the Princess, who were born as fighters. They were known as the powerful Sailor Scouts, and had magical powers. The Scouts rarely used their powers, for they were trained and  
highly skilled in combat fighting.

The scouts were to follow in their mother's footsteps and protect the Moon Princess and befriend her. The guardians for the Queen were so far the best fighters the Galaxy has ever known. Each one of the scouts were a Princess of their own respective planet.

Princess Amy is Sailor Mercury and the Princess of the planet Mercury. Princess Mina is Sailor Venus is and the Princess of the planet Venus. Princess Lita is Sailor Jupiter and the Princess of the planet Jupiter. And Princess Raye is Sailor Mars and the Princess of the planet Mars.

The young princess's already had their destiny's set out for them the day they were born. And their duty and life is to the Moon Princess, to protect her at all costs.

So this is how the moon had gotten its strongest knights… female warriors, the Sailor Scouts.

Young Prince Endymion and his mother and Queen Athena, came to visit the young Prince's betrothed. He gave the little Princess Serenity a crystal moon pendant that hung on a thin silver chain. Serenity loved the gift and everyone, that was present in the room, could feel the bond of love between Endymion and Serenity.

But there was something lurking in the dark shadows of the castle's ballroom. She saw the future and she saw how gorgeous Endymion was going to grow-up to be. And it was then that jealousy had struck when she saw how beautiful and graceful Serenity was going to be and worst of all… the evil witch saw the  
love shared between the two royals. Her eyes turned from a dark auburn red into a deep forest green, holding so much envy, for the loving couple, within them.

She had always wanted to find someone that loved and cared for her. But instead, she had gotten a husband that was cold and heartless, so she turned to the dark arts and killed her ungrateful husband three years after she gave birth to their now five year old son.

This woman's name is Beryl and she always swore to herself that if there was ever "The One" she would make him fall for her… no matter who or what they were. Beryl knew the spell of young everlasting beauty, so she used it on herself, not knowing the side effects that would happen.

Beryl started to become obsessed with Endymion and what he would be like in the future. But her sudden "lust" turned into jealousy. She was jealous of Princess Serenity for she already had captured the love of the Prince at such a young age. But it was then, on that day, Beryl's jealousy turned into rage and that rage turned into destruction.

It was a few days after Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had met the Earth and Moon royals had decided to betroth the two little royals. It was then that Accolon and Selene had planned an engagement party, celebrating the two children's love.

Beryl had snuck into the party and after a few hours or so; she then decided that it was the perfect time for her to attack.

She had brainwashed a lot of fighters and knights from Earth to help her take over the moon. Beryl was fed up with every possible outcome that she saw in the future. It was like no matter what happened Prince Endymion would always find his way back to Princess Serenity. So her conclusion was if she couldn't have him… then nobody will.

Beryl attacked, trying to kill the Royals first but the Sailor Scouts had stopped her and attacked her, weakening her to the point where it was hard for her to use her stronger powers.

The side effect to the everlasting beauty was that it took up a lot of energy and this is why Beryl was so weak compared to the Sailor Scouts.

Beryl's plan didn't work, but the Moon palace was destroyed. Queen Selene then used the only source that could help her people and her friends and family.  
The Silver Imperial Crystal, using the crystal to defeat the evil threat of Beryl, the crystal gave Selene one wish.

"I wish that we can all lead happy lives on Earth"

The Queen fainted and fell into a two year sleep. King Damien, Queen Athena, and Prince Endymion were transported back to their castle and the Moon Royals and the Sailor Scouts were transported to King Damien's kingdom on Earth, but they were put on a farm a few days trip away from Damien's castle. There they would restart their lives, but start over as regular people until the time came for Princess Serenity to take over the throne. The Queen's Guardians said that they would stay on the Moon and try their best to rebuild the palace so it would be ready in time for the Princess when it's her time to be Queen.

Out of the respect of Selene and his good friend, Accolon, saving him and his family, King Damien decided to have Accolon be one of his most trusted knights. Accolon accepted remembering the training that him and Damien did together as kids preparing themselves for the roles of King.

The only problem that was at hand was that, the only way for Princess Serenity to get back to the Moon is for her to use the Silver Crystal… and the crystal was lost after Queen Selene made her wish.

* * *

Plz plz review!!!! Sailormoon489 wrote this chapter and im writing prologue part 2. we have it planed out but we're not sure if we are doing every other chapter or what yet so just w8 and c!! ;) ^-^


End file.
